Back to the Past
by XxWinterFlowersxX
Summary: Her precious family sacrificed themselves to protect her. She felt so weak and was unable to protect her new family.However, she was granted another chance to make a change in the past and to get stronger to save her irreplaceable friends. But this time, she'll make sure things won't end up the same in the future. Stronger Lucy, Smarter Lucy and Overprotective Lucy.


**Tadaima minna! I'm back with a new story since I got this idea a while ago. I found my motivation back and I'm rewriting my stories at the moment. I know I have all of these other stories but I can't help myself! Besides, this story is just an experiment and I wanted to see how it goes. I wanted to try some things that are different from the anime so this is my first experiment on this. I'm concentrating on my other stories and this won't be updated as much until I get the others up. I'm going to work hard to get them up by this month or next month.**

**Warnings: Characters are slightly OOC. Mostly focus on Friendship and Family of Fairy Tail. A very overprotective Lucy over Fairy Tail and Stronger/Smarter Lucy. Slightly cold Lucy and slightly serious Lucy.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I don't own the cover picture either.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Gomennasai minna-san…I failed you guys…_

"_**Lucy, watch out!"**_

_You protected me from danger however…_

"_**MINNA!"**_

_It cost your life…_

"_**We're always comrades forever Luce…"**_

_My only wish is to go back in time…_

"_**Please…don't leave me…"**_

_To get stronger and protect you guys…_

"_**I'm sorry…I was so weak…"**_

"…**What would you do if you were offered a chance to do it all over again?"**

_If I was offered a chance to protect my precious nakama then I'll do it…_

"**Sou ka…Along with the offer, anything from powers to a favor, what would you ask to aid you in this task?"**

_I…I would ask for my memories of the future and many powers to help me protect my nakama…_

"…**Then I wish you luck Lucy Heartfilia…"**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Kami smiled proudly as she mentally patted her back on a job well done for what she done. A small sad smile appeared on face as she closed her eyes. She reopened them as she lifted up one of her hand. A small beautiful rainbow colored rose appeared on the palm of her hand and started to bloom slowly.

"**I'm going to give you one more gift Lucy Heartfilia…I'll give you a partner to help you guide and assist you to protect your precious family…" **Kami whispered softly as the rainbow flower rise up and slowly disappeared in thin air. She slowly fades away until there was nobody there.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Lucy snapped her eyes wide open as she sat up with a gasp. She was panting heavily and was trying to remember what happened. Suddenly memories of her friends all sacrificed themselves to protect her came into her mind but then she remembered she was then hit, which made her unconscious, and a voice appeared in her head. Lucy widened her eyes and looked around quickly. It was her old room in the Heartfilia Konzern. She was in the past. Lucy slowly got off her bed as a wide grin started to form. She had a chance to change the future _**and **_to get stronger. She instantly jumped around her room before stopping in front of her large mirror and her eyes widened again. She was 10-year-old again. Lucy stared hard at the mirror as she bit her thumb and thought deeply.

"Let's see…I got sent into the past when I was ten however I didn't meet Natsu until I was seventeen. I didn't ran away until I was sixteen so I have the total of six years until I have to leave…First thing first I need to study other magic to get stronger…" Lucy murmured as her eyes turned serious.

"I should head off to library to find a way to increase my magic ability…I should also learn hand to hand combat along with swordsmanship too for practice…although I should use two katana instead…" Lucy mumbled softly to herself as she quickly left her room and ran down the hall to the library.

"_I have much time before I run away so I have to get stronger before meeting them. I'm not going to lose them this time." _Lucy thought determinedly as she opened the door to the library. Lucy looked around and quickly took grabbed a bunch of books as she set them on the table.

"Let's see…I need this and this…I also need this and this…what other books do I need…?" Lucy questioned as she looked at the books again. She suddenly jolts when a small voice appeared in her head.

"…**Elements…"**

Lucy looked around again if there was anybody but she was the only one in the library. Then she noticed a small light coming from a couple of books. Lucy walked towards them and took all the books that were shining. They quickly disappeared when Lucy laid a finger on them. Lucy placed them on the table with the other books and quickly sat down when she finished. Her eyes narrowed in determination as she opened the books.

"_I'm not going to lose them. I'll make sure they don't die. This time, I'll protect them." _Lucy thought determinedly as she flipped through the books. She was going to make sure they're safe. It's time for her to step out of her shell and be confident. She's going to be the one to protect her family now and she promised to not be a burden anymore.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Two Years Later…**

"M-Mistress Lucy-sama, don't you want one of us to come with you?" A maid asked slightly nervous as a girl turned her head and shook her head slowly.

"I'll be fine on my own Meiko-san." Lucy said smiling brightly. Lucy became stronger over the past two years but she still has plenty of time to get even stronger. Right now she was planning on studying on the plants near the Heartfilia Konzern so she could be careful when she goes on missions.

"…A-Alright Mistress Lucy-sama, I'll send one of us to pick you up in four hours." Meiko said as Lucy nodded in agreement. Lucy waved bye to the maid and watched towards the forest near the Heartfilia Konzern.

"Let's see…this is Slimming Mushroom…it's very popular among woman as diet food…this is Poisonous Mushroom…it's deadly poisonous and will slowly kill you when already eaten…this is Growing Mushroom…when mushroom is eaten, another mushroom grows on top of their head…" Lucy murmured softly as she observed closely at the plants around her and looked into a slightly large textbook. She suddenly stopped as she looked up from her textbook and her eyes widened her eyes in surprise. In front of her was a very large tree and it seems to sparkle brightly under the sunlight. Lucy stared at the large tree in awe as she snapped out of her thoughts and quickly flipped through the textbook.

"Hm…Oh! Here it is! Taiyou Tree…It shines brightly when it's under the sun and only appears once every 100 years…it only appears in front of pure-hearted people and often disappears after it's finish with its business…" Lucy murmured as she observed the large tree. Lucy gently set the textbook near the large tree and placed her hand slowly on the wood.

"Wow…this is the first time I ever seen this tree before…" Lucy said in awe as she looked up at the large tree. Then she noticed something was hanging from the branch and Lucy gasped. Lucy noticed it a large egg similar to Happy's egg except it was different. Lucy quickly stepped back before running towards the large tree and jumped. She grabbed onto the tree and slowly climbed up the tree. It was difficult since she wasn't used to this and it was slightly hard to hang on.

"_I need to practice climbing trees for my training…" _Lucy thought as she twitched in annoyance. She mentally made a time to practice climbing trees just in case. Lucy climbed slowly to the branch and stood up at a slow pace. She finally stood up on the branch and walked carefully towards the large egg. Lucy took deep breaths as she tried really hard not to focus on looking on the ground and focus on getting the egg.

"_Just a little bit more…" _Lucy thought as she stepped closer and closer to the large egg. She slowly reached out her hands and gently grabbed the egg. Lucy brightened up happily as she held the large egg close into her chest. She looked around her area to find a way to get down easier and stopped when her eyes lay on a slightly large vine. She quickly jumped in the air and grabbed the vine with her other hand as she slid down from the tree. She held the large egg tightly in her other arm so it wouldn't drop off and safely landed on the ground. She sighed in relief as she held out the large egg. She tilts her head slightly to the right as she examined the large egg. It was different than Happy's egg when she heard the story. There was a diagonal rainbow coming from the top and goes around until it reached the bottom. There was a pink cherry blossom flower on the tip of the egg and was overall pure white.

"It's still warm…I wonder when it'll hatch…?" Lucy murmured softly as she held the egg closer to her body. She noticed the egg was still warm and her gaze softened slightly.

"_I wonder if Kami-sama sent me this…I should thank her somehow…" _Lucy thought as she tried to think of ideas to thank Kami for the gift. She started to walk but stopped when she noticed she didn't know what time it was.

"I should've brought a watch with me…" Lucy muttered as she mentally scolded herself for not bring a watch. She look at the egg and her gaze softened.

"Don't worry little one…When you hatch I'll be your best partner…" Lucy whispered softly as she gently stroked the egg slowly.

"_That way we'll be able to protect my…our precious family together…" _Lucy thought as she closed her eyes and a wistful smile crept onto her face as the endless nightmares of her family's death continued to replay in her mind.

"Mistress Lucy! There you are! We were looking everywhere for you!" A maid said worriedly as a couple of maids and butlers ran towards her. Lucy turned to them as she opened her eyes and gave them a fake smile.

"Look Meiko-san! I found an egg! It was still warm too! Can I keep it?" Lucy asked cutely as she smiled as small pink flowers started to appear around her and she suddenly started to sparkle brightly around her. Meiko gulped as she glance towards the others pleading them with her eyes but she glared at them when they turned away not wanting to stare at their mistress. Meiko turned back to Lucy with fear in her eyes.

"M-Mistress L-Lucy, I don't think Master Jude will allow this." Meiko said weakly as Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly and a small pout on her face.

"_If she didn't fall for the sparkle attack then I'll have to use my secret weapon…" _Lucy thought as her eyes gleamed. Meiko gulped nervously as she noticed the gleam in Lucy's eyes. Whenever Lucy's eyes gleam, it was never a good sign.

"I-I…c-c-can't k-keep…it…?" Lucy said brokenly as her bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes were watery. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as her eyes became wider and her eyes were so pure so…_**innocent**_. To make things worse, sparkles started to appear making her appearance sparkle. Meiko mentally cried as she watched her mistress make such impossible expression.

"…Please…?" Lucy whimpered disheartened as Meiko groaned and hung her head in defeat. No matter what she does, she could never go against those wide innocent chocolate brown eyes. It was nearly impossible to reject that adorable puppy dogface.

"…Alright…" Meiko whimpered as Lucy brightened up and the tears quickly disappeared. Lucy grinned widely as she held the egg tightly.

"Arigatou Meiko-san!" Lucy sang cheerfully as she skipped passed the butlers and maids. She stopped and turned her head as she waved her arm.

"Are you coming~?" Lucy sang happily as she grinned widely as Meiko sighed softly before a tired smile appeared on her lips. Somewhere in her felt very…_**strange. **_Ever since Layla's death, she thought mistress would be heartbroken and upset. But she never would've expected her mistress to smile even after her mother's death. Something about her was strange but it wasn't a bad thing. However, something inside of her felt like she's older than she looks or acts.

"…Hai, Mistress Lucy." Meiko smiled as the other butlers and maids followed after Lucy with a smile upon their faces. Lucy turned her head to face the front and started to skip as she hummed a soft tune.

"_Just a little bit more minna…I'll no…we'll be together soon after a couple more years. Please wait for me…" _Lucy thought determinedly as she looked up at the darkening sky as a small spark appeared in her eyes.

* * *

**Ta-da~ Here is the prologue! I'm not really confident in my writing skills for this one but like I said, this is just an experiment. I wanted to make Lucy differently than the anime since I noticed that there wasn't a lot of time traveling for this anime so I thought I tried it out. If you have any question about this and then PM me so I could answer them for you. I don't mind answering at all. I hope you actually enjoy reading this since I wanted to see how it turns out later. Also, as for my other stories, it might take longer since I'm planning on rewriting the stories to make them better. I was mentally screaming at myself for writing stories that were so awful and I wanted you guys to read a better version. I'm actually working on Shugo Fairy Doki Doki at the moment so it'll be out around this month. Anyway, thank you for reading and see you in the first chapter.**


End file.
